


Early Grey Evening

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Puns, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Sasha just wanted a nice and quiet evening and Wilde gets himself in trouble. And then doesn't have the decency to be in real trouble. At least Sasha might finally get some tea out of it... and several bad puns.





	Early Grey Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Yeets this out before the last episode of the Rome sidequest

She had just wanted to have a nice, quiet night out. Just one night away from the robot thingies and the murder and the nearly being killed every five minutes and all the  _ people _ . Just one night.

Luck didn’t seem to be on her side though. When she looked down from the rooftop she was perched on, there was some guy about to get mugged. She contemplated for a second if she should just let it play out, but that was the old Sasha talking. As much as she sometimes didn’t like the new Sasha getting involved in so many things, this was just a small one she could sort out easily.

Turned out she didn’t really have to get involved. By the time she landed, the mugger was on the ground, clutching his head and staring in horror at precisely nothing.

When she looked at the other guy, hands still raised, her own daggers at the ready, she stopped. “Oh it’s you,” she muttered and kicked a pebble.

Wilde stared at her bewildered for a second before lowering his own hands and catching himself. “Sasha, what a lovely evening to run into you.” 

“Yeah sure, could’ve been lovelier.”

“Please, I’m not that bad of a company.”

“Ehh,” she shrugged. “At least you could’ve done me the decency of getting into real trouble,” she quietly groused. “It’s not nice disturbing someone’s quiet evening if you’re not even getting into real trouble.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “I’ll make sure then that I’ll be in real trouble, the next time you’re sulking on a roof.”

“Thanks, mate.” She pointed at the guy still curled up on the floor. “So what’s with him?”

“Oh no worries, he should recover in an hour or so,” he dismissed her question. “So what is up with you?”

“Nothing,” she said and turned around to climb back up, then turned around again and just laid it out anyway. Cause it was Wilde and he was somewhat responsible for getting them into this mess and then being mostly useless when they needed him not to be and then perfectly fine when they didn’t. “It’s just. I’d like one nice evening, or just an hour. Maybe some tea. Instead it’s just getting nearly killed every other day and fighting monsters and gods and…” she took a deep breath feeling vaguely awkward again. “I just wanted some nice and quiet and maybe some tea.”

“It certainly seems like you could,” Wilde commented after a second of letting her words sink in.

She thought of a terrible pun and was about to let it slide when she remembered who she was talking to. “You could say it’s been oolong,” she paused and then added, “eyy.”

It did make him smile in appreciation. “You do look a bit steeped.”

“Yeah, well didn’t exactly have a cozy of a time.”

“Perhaps I can make it up to you for getting me out of this hot water.”

“Didn’t do much,” she muttered, feeling sulky again.

“How about I make up for it up to you anyway, for wasting your tea time? I know an excellent little place around here.”

She eyed him dubiously. “Really?”

He stepped over the body on the ground. “Naturally.”

“Should we do something about this poor sod then?”

“No, just leaf him here.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Early Grey Evening [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649418) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
